Six Months Later
by fallenxoangel
Summary: COMPLETE Fred gets Hermione pregnant, but he is not aware of it. Three weeks later she is kidnapped by death eaters. What do you think will happen? FwHg Ship. Check out our sequal A Change For The Better.
1. Six Months Later

A/N This is only a two chapter story done in collaboration with my great friend, Daniel Lover 101. It's a drama revolving around the kidnapping of Hermione. We hope that you enjoy, please review.

Love your devoted writers A/N 

Hermione Granger woke up with a sore back and no idea where she was. She went to her pocket for her wand but it wasn't there. Hermione, however, had a spare wand but decided against lumos, she left it where it was. Standing up, Hermione could make out a puddle on the ground and she gripped the wall for support because of dizziness. Reaching a hand up to her head she found blood and almost threw up. She didn't know what had happened, one minute she was fighting a death eater back to back with her boyfriend Fred Weasley and now she was here. Just thinking of Fred made her want him desperately; they had been dating for six months.

Hermione knew one thing unfortunately and that was the fact that she had been trying to lure Voldemort to her so Harry could finish him. She had been but a new fascination Voldemort had and though she knew it never worked out for the bait, she hadn't expected this to happen. One thing was for sure, whatever she did, Hermione had to find a way home.

--

"Where the hell is she?" Fred yelled.

"Miss Granger knew very well the danger she was in when she agreed to be bait for Voldemort. The plan…" Dumbledore began slowly.

"What?" Fred asked angrily. "She was fish bait and no one bothered to tell me? I have a ring in my pocket and if it never gets on her finger there will be hell to pay," Fred finished yelling.

"Ring?" Mrs. Weasley looked up at her son.

"I was going to propose," Fred told the room. "And I better get the opportunity!"

"Okay Mr. Weasley that will be enough! I want every auror and order member on this case and I would like the Weasley family and Harry to stay," Dumbledore ordered, the familiar twinkle in his eye lost in the sadness of war.

"Goodbye sir," everyone who was supposed to leave, excluding Remus and Tonks.

"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin…" Dumbledore started.

"Will be staying," Harry stated flatly. No one, not even Dumbledore, knew that Remus and Tonks had adopted Harry. They had had the lady at the ministry be the witness and had made her swear a wizard's death not to tell a soul.

"Here is what will happen. All of you, excluding Miss Weasley, are order members. You are our elite team - we will have Bill, Fleur and Mrs. Weasley on research with the rest of the order members in the field. Mrs. Lupin will remain helping at the castle due to her pregnancy and Mrs. Weasley will help Madame Pomfrey in the infirmary. Is this clear?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes Professor," everyone answer simultaneously.

"Good. On your way then." And everybody went where they should.

--

Hermione knew there were no windows and seemingly no door. There was a charm so that you could make a cell doorless from the inside but, unfortunately for Hermione, only the caster could undo it. The walls were made of plexi glass but she could see nothing on the outside - she had a feeling people were watching her. Hermione figured she'd better not give them a show and lay down on the hard floor.

She began to think about everything she'd ever read or heard about plexi glass. There was a certain way to break it but Hermione didn't remember what it was. Hermione knew though that it required a flat hard object and a pointy one - neither of which she had. She could use bumbardo, or at least try, but then her wand would be revealed and Hermione also didn't know what she'd do once out there.

Closing her eyes, her thoughts drifted to her three best friends and how worried they'd be, then to her boyfriend. Oh but he was so much more - he was her confidant, her strength, her weakness, her happiness, her anger and he was damn hot! She missed him so much and she would hate to think that she didn't get one last kiss. The battle had started so quickly they'd only had time to say I love you before being pulled into a fight. He was so there for her and he tried to stay back to back with her for the whole thing. He was her soul mate and she was his. Hermione Granger was in love with Fred Weasley.

Hermione woke up and immediately bit back tears. It hadn't changed. She wished everyday but two weeks later it hadn't changed. The floor of her cell was made of dirt so she dug a hole underneath her while she was lying down, so they couldn't see. In that hole she placed her wand and her earrings. Food was given to her once a day and she had been tortured 6 times. They had a schedule - every other day, except there would be a two day break that she assumed was the weekend. Hermione was scared… every time they took her she was scared for her life… the pain was unbearable. She had scares of whips on her legs, arms and back and Bellatrix had used a lighter to burn the Dark Mark on her arm. Now Hermione wouldn't even look there because it disgusted her so much.

Lately all Hermione had to do was think of Harry, Ron, Ginny or …Fred to make her start crying. She had had hope before but she was slowly starting to think that she would never see them again. Putting a hand on her stomach, Hermione took a deep breath. She had been feeling slightly nauseous lately and luckily her period hadn't come yet - even though it should have. In the back of her mind, she knew what it was but for the time being, she'd ignore it.

--

Fred paced up and down the hallway. He had blown up at his mother for trying to take him off the case and regretted every word. Ginny was with her trying to calm her down and Fred was miserable. It had already been two weeks since Hermione's disappearance and Fred hadn't been to work once. George had the shop under control and Lee helped out once in a blue moon. They had no leads but had made a lot of progress. They knew Voldemort hadn't initiated this, through visions from Harry, and the order had also found out that it wasn't Lucious and Draco, so they were going somewhere.

Sliding down so he was sitting against the wall, Fred cried for the 14th time in two weeks. He was so depressed and angry and worried that he cried every day. He worried for her safety and hoped that whoever kidnapped her wasn't…hurting…her. Fred suspected the Zambini family as Blarse had always hated Hermione left no one else thought this and…

"She wants to talk to you," Ginny told him, leaving the door open.  
"Okay," Fred kept his head down as he wiped away his tears.

"It'll be okay," Ginny made an effort to say that to him once a day.

"Thanks Gin," Fred smiled and went into the room.

--

"The death eaters walk and seem to disappear about here," Shacklebolt stood at a line, "Am I on the tracker?"

"No," Fred replied, "Is anyone?"

"No," Shacklebolt told him.

"Then let's go find her," Ron moved forward.

"Not so simple. We need plans, assignments and we need to find it. We need people prepared to go on an excursion, if you will, we need to know the exact boundaries of the area and we need to find the damn place so any volunteers?" Shacklebolt explained.

"I'm used to the wilderness, I'll go," Charlie agreed.

"Fred and I would be," George began.

"Pleased to go," Fred finished.  
"I'll be the auror," Shacklebolt told them, "And three of my men will come so seven guys should be enough. Remus Lupin is in charge whilst I'm gone. We leave in an hour."

"If your mom was here she wouldn't let you go but I'll just say be careful and come back. Please," Arthur told his sons, hugging them.

"Will do dad," Charlie told him confidently, "You guys shouldn't stay in the same place and if you do move leave nothing behind, not even a burnt leaf."

"Will do son," Arthur replied.

"Bye guys," Ron said hugging them.

"See ya little bro," Charlie ruffled his hair, hugging him.

"Bye," Fred and George said, hugging them together.

"Good luck," Harry told them.

"Same to you," Charlie hugged him, "You're just another brother to us."

"Bye," Fred and George hugged him, "What he said."

They all laughed. "What a way to ruin a moment," Arthur shook his head.

"We should get ready, suit up, meet the team," Charlie said and they quietly walked away. The atmosphere at the camp "Save Hermione" was a quiet one but everyone knew that the others supported them.

--

She could no longer ignore it, they were still hurting her and the smell in her cell of puke that they wouldn't clean up was atrocious. It was morning sickness; there were no two ways about it but from what? Hermione had a fairly good idea. It would have been about 3 weeks before she got here so that makes it 8 weeks ago now - Hermione was terrified. She was terrified at the thought of dying at and the thought of them killing her unborn baby - Hermione Granger was pregnant!

"Here you go Mudblood." Someone shoved a plate of food through the hole and left quickly.

Hermione rolled her eyes the word didn't affect her as much as it had when they had first called her that. After five weeks of being here she gotten used to it and no longer yelled at the person after they said it because if she did they would only torture her more. Closing her eyes Hermione didn't really feel like eating so she lied down on the cold hard floor and tried to sleep. But figuring that she would need all the nourishment she could get because of her child she sat up and ate a bit of the disgusting food not sure how much nourishment she was getting anyway. The stale bread and soggy vegetables weren't exactly very tasty and she was craving ice cream and pickles.

Sighing Hermione lay back down rolling over and trying to get comfortable on the ground. Not working she got up and moved as close to the wall as she could get leaning against it and closing her eyes once more. She took a deep breath and tried not to let her tears fall as she thought of what Fred would think of being a dad. He would probably pick her up and spin her around until she yelled at him to put her down. Then he would smile and immediately start shouting off weird names like Colgate and Apple. Then she would tell him no and that they'd think about it later and he would beam happily and run to tell everyone else. Hermione hadn't realized she had been crying until now and she hastily wiped the tears away lying down and once and for all trying to fall asleep.

--

"If we mark it every five feet than when we spread out everyone should have a fair idea of where the boundaries are." Fred suggested placing a marker right at the border and taking five more steps before placing another one.

"That's more like five yards, dude," George pointed out.

"Even if it is five yards, it's still smart. Let's split up so we can cover more ground. Make sure you're prepared. Charlie, Fred, George and Mac can go west and Jenny, Chris and I will go east," Shacklebolt said. "You guys," he said, pointing to Charlie's group, "should pass by the other group and tell them to move further south."

"Okay, let's go group. We'll meet on the other side after we're done. Move quickly, we have to get her out of wherever she is," Fred said starting to walk away.

"We should go," George pointed after Fred disappeared into the trees.

"Good idea," Charlie agreed and Mac followed behind silently.

"Hey Fred wait up," Charlie called.

"What?" Fred snapped, not slowing down.

"Are you okay? I think you need some rest," Charlie said, catching up.

"No I'm fine," Fred said, pushing a tree branch out of the way.  
"Ouch!" Charlie yelled.

"Sorry bout that. Listen I'm sorry I've been so distant but I'm really worried about her. What do you think their doing to her?" Fred asked stopping to sit on a log.  
"Listen, I know as much as you do and I know I'm not half as worried. But I want her back just as much as you do. I hate seeing you like this. You're all….sensitive," Charlie said grinning.

"Whatever," Fred laughed weakly.

"Hey guys," came George's voice, "We haven't been putting up the markers."

Charlie laughed and Fred smiled turning around. "Damn it. Let's go back and we got to pick up the pace."

--

Hermione sat huddled in the corner of her cell as far away from the door as she could be. Silent tears were running down her cheeks because just this morning she was really starting to show now. Her third trimester would start this week. She had been in this hellhole for just over five months. The door appeared and opened as Hermione pushed herself against the wall, trying to appear invisible. The masked death eaters' strong hands grabbed her and pulled her toward the door.

"Get off me Zambini," she said trying to pull away but the strong hands held her tightly.

"I'm not Zambini. Keep quiet," said the masked stranger.

"Charlie is that you?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes shut up," he whispered back.

Hermione clamped her mouth shut trying hard not to smile. She was trying to convey the look of terror she usually had when she was being led from her cell. Inside her heart was beating madly and her tears of joy were beginning to form in her eyes. She took a deep breath and held the tears in. The thought of seeing Fred made her want to jump with joy, but that might damage the baby.

"This is going to be hard. We have to get out of here quickly but make them think we are heading to the chamber. There are aurors and order members positioned around the perimeter but only three people at the building. We have to get to the south exit. Luckily we pass the chamber that way. After that we must run," Charlie whispered.

Hermione's hands flew to her stomach, her eyes conveying her fear and worry.

"Hermione, you're pregnant. Was it….." Charlie asked.

Hermione shook her head and whispered, "Fred."

As they turned a corner, a death eater appeared and Charlie quickly pulled her arm, "This way Mudblood and hurry up!"

Hermione bit her lip, her eyes watering. She knew he was only doing this for cover, but hearing a Weasley say that made her want to cry. They had always been like family to her. She quickly composed herself, looking to the floor. Charlie squeezed her arm reassuringly and they quickened their pace. "Sorry Hermione," Charlie apologized.

They walked passed the chamber and broke into the fastest run they could, given Hermione's condition. As they turned a corner they bumped right into a death eater. Charlie quickly fired an expelliarmus jinx which hit the death eater square in the middle of his forehead. The death eater was thrown into a brick wall, his head hitting it with a sickening crunch. "We have to move faster," Charlie said, "There will be more on the way."

"Right," Hermione said, speeding up.

Charlie followed as they rounded another corner, the door straight ahead. He looked back and saw a group of five death eaters closing in on them. "RUN!" Charlie yelled, half pulling Hermione toward the door.

They reached the heavy door and Charlie slowly pushed it open. "What's going on?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Death eaters! Right behind us," Charlie told them.

"Oh right." Remus said spotting them through the doorway in which a very pregnant Hermione stood.

"Hermione you're pregnant!" Remus said astonished.

"I just gained a lot of weight because of the all the feasts I got while being kept here." Hermione said sarcastically.

"We don't have time for this." Charlie said grabbing Hermione and pulling her away. The three order members stayed long enough to get the five death eaters down before taking off behind them.

--

"Hermione!" Fred yelled as he saw her approaching the boundaries, he went to cross the line but a hand grabbed him and held him back.

"We can't cross remember, pay attention to the markers." George told his brother and he put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I haven't seen her in six months, George. Let me go." Fred took stepped away from his brother.

"Fred no. She's almost here and you're putting yourself at risk." George said, "And her." George added when he saw his brother was about to object.

"Fred!" Hermione called and broke into a run, pulling away from Charlie.

"Hermione wait up." Charlie ran after her.

"Hermione…" Fred was excited to see her but as she drew closer he realized that something was off about her. She seemed different, bigger almost. 

"Fred is Hermione, pregnant?" George asked loudly.

"Oh bloody hell." Fred said, "I'm going to kill those bastards."

"Oh." A look of comprehension dawned on George's face.

"Fred!" Hermione called again, rushing through the barrier and she didn't have to go far before she reached her boyfriend.

"What the hell did they do to you?" Fred asked.

"It's yours, you great prat." Hermione smiled widely.

"Wahoo!" Fred yelled picking her up and twirling her around…suddenly Hermione went limp in his arms.

"Hermione?" Fred placed her gently down on the ground, shaking her shoulders softly, "Hermione?"

"What happened?" Charlie came over from where he was giving his dad a detailed account of what had happened when he heard Fred calling her name.

"I don't know. But why is she bleeding?" Fred asked looking down at her… 


	2. The End?

Hermione was immediately rushed to the nearest room and soon the room with healers. Fred tried to get close enough to hold her hand but the healers eventually told him to wait outside.

"What's wrong?" George asked when Fred came out of the room.

"I don't know. I got kicked out," Fred said sadly.

"She'll be fine. Lie down," Charlie said, conjuring up a small bed, "I'll wake you if we learn anything."

"I'm not sleeping now. I'm too worried," Fred sat down on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands.

"Then why don't you have a drink?" George said.

"Sure. Why not?" Fred said taking the drink out of George's hand. A few minutes later he was asleep in the small bed.

"What did you do George?" Charlie asked.

"Just a small sleeping potion I slipped into the drink. Works every time," George answered smiling.

"Right. Remind me not to accept a drink from you ever again." Charlie laughed.

"You should sleep too." George said holding out a second drink.

"I'm fine." Charlie sat down in one of the plastic chairs and within minutes was asleep of his own accord.

--

"Why are we here? Madame Pomfrey and I were kind of busy." Ginny pointed out. Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur and Ginny had all been called to the great hall by Dumbledore and now they were all sitting there waiting for Dumbledore to arrive.

"I'm sure he has a good reason." Bill put his hand on Ginny's shoulder, trying to comfort her. These past few months had been really hard on the littlest Weasley.

"Yeah me too." Ginny looked at the floor, trying to hold back her ever common tears. They seemed to be falling all the more often lately and now she was not only worried about Hermione but her brother Charlie who was part of the rescue mission to save her.

"Hello everyone. I'm sorry to say that you have been called here tonight to receive some bad news. During the rescue mission it was revealed that Ms. Granger is now 6 months pregnant. Isn't that wonderful news?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, that depends," Bill began as tears sprung to Ginny's eyes, "Who does the child belong to?"

"Young Mr. Weasley of course." Dumbledore said happily, "However the bad news I mentioned must also be delivered at this point. Ms. Granger is now at St. Mungos receiving emergency treatment."

"For what?" Ginny's head snapped up.

"We are unsure at this point but she does seem to be…how shall I put this? In early labour…" Dumbledore announced.

"Let's go then." Ginny stood up hurriedly.

"Wait a moment Ginny dear, Albus that can't be good for the child…she still has three months of her pregnancy left." Mrs. Weasley said anxiously.

"There is a good chance that the children will not make it." Dumbledore conceded.

"Children?" Ginny asked, "They're twins?"

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded, "Expected considering your brother is the father."

"What induced the labour?" Fleur asked in her heavy French accent.

"Stress and worry, again as expected." Dumbledore finished, "We are not allowed to go and see her at this point and I know you are all busy so I suggest you get back to your usual activities."

"No thank you. I would rather see my brothers." Ginny stood up and walked out of the great hall, most likely on her way to a fireplace.

--

Fred, Fred! Fred help! Fred woke up with a start, Hermione's voice still ringing in his ears. He quickly sat up and headed to her room. "Let me in," Fred said knocking on the door.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley but we're still busy. Please come back later," said a healer, trying to close the door.

"Please let me in," Fred said his eyes watering. He placed his hand on the door, trying to keep it open.

"Mr. Weasley please leave. She needs rest right now," the healer said, worry in his voice.

"LET ME IN!" Fred yelled. A group of healers came around the corner and pulled him back to the waiting room. He was pushed into a chair and the healers quickly left. A hand rested on his shoulder. "Hermione?" Fred asked quietly.

"Fred it's me Ginny," Ginny said looking into his eyes.

"Oh," Fred said disappointed.

"Fred, come on pull yourself together. What's wrong with you? I haven't seen you like this since you lost your pet rock," Ginny said trying to make a joke.

"Nice try Gin. I'm not in the mood. I'll see you later," Fred said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked standing up.

"To find a bar," Fred said walking away.

--

"Fred!" Hermione woke with a jolt, yelling his name.

"Ms. Granger, you're awake at last." Healer Thomas reached her bedside.

"I need Fred. I miss him so much, it's been so long." Hermione turned over in her bed, sweat and tears rolling down her face.

"Ms. Granger, please don't move you need to stay still." Healer Thomas held her down.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I can get him in here in a minute, please just listen to me." Healer Thomas tried to get her to listen.

"We have to celebrate; we're going to be parents." Hermione put a hand to her stomach, looking down as she noticed that her stomach seemed to be smaller than she last remembered.

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger but you're not. Last night when you were brought in here, you went into early labour. Seeing as there were still three months left in your pregnancy the babies didn't make it." Healer Thomas explained, "We had to do an emergency C-section."

"No!" Hermione yelled.

"I'll go get Fred." Healer Thomas left quickly while Hermione's world came crashing down around her.

"Hermione." Ginny entered the room, rushing to her side and gripping her hand tightly. She brushed her hair away from her eyes and smiled at her friend.

"They're gone Ginny…I lost them." Hermione sobbed squeezing her hand tightly.

"I know, it's okay." Ginny patted her arm.

"Where's Fred? Don't let him come in; I can't see him right now. I don't want to tell him that I lost his kids, I can't even…" Hermione took a deep breath.

"Mi, it's okay. Fred will still love you, I promise." Ginny rubbed her arm, feeling something rough on Hermione's arm she looked down. 'What did they do to you?" Ginny saw the mark burned into her arm.

"It's not important anymore Gin, none of it matters." Hermione shook her head.

"Yes it does." Ginny finally took in her friend's appearance. Some of the scars and scrapes were fading and the healers had obviously healed the deeper cuts. The scars were all over her legs and arms and it was obvious that Hermione was going to be a while in recovery.

"Hermione!" Fred knocked on the door.

"Ginny, I can't see him right now…please." Hermione begged her friend.

"I know, I'll be back in a bit okay, I'll send Harry and Ron in." Ginny smiled and left to take her brother away.

--

"She can't see you right now Fred," Ginny told him for the fifteenth time.

"But I have to," Fred said trying to make a run for it, but Harry and Ron were too fast and quickly blocked the door. "Let me through!" Fred yelled.

"No Fred. She can't right now. She can't deal with it," Ginny said, "Harry, Ron, Hermione needs to see you."

"So she sees them but not her boyfriend!" Fred screamed.  
"Fred calm down. This is a hospital. She has something to tell you but she doesn't know how to break it to you," Ginny said, looking to the floor.

"You know Gin. Please tell me," Fred said looking into her eyes.

"Fred… I can't," Ginny said running off.

"Ginny wait!" Fred called, but she had already turned the corner.

"Fred dear, everything will be okay," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Will it really?" Fred asked trembling as tears ran down his face.

--

"He needs to see you." Mrs. Weasley told Hermione.

"I know." Hermione bit her lip.

"You need to see him." Mrs. Weasley added.

"I know that too." Hermione said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"He's waiting outside your door and he won't leave." Mrs. Weasley, "He would really like to see you."

"I don't know if I can." Hermione took a shaky breath.

"I think you can." Mrs. Weasley turned around.

"Will you send him in?" Hermione asked she didn't want to tell him but did she really have a choice?

"Sure." Mrs. Weasley left and held the door open and a second later Fred appeared in the door.

"Hi." Hermione smiled weakly, that was all it took, right after she smiled he ran over to her a swept her up into a hug.

"Hi." he said back, smiling.

"I don't know what to tell you and I'm not sure if you noticed but I went into premature labour last night." Hermione told him.

"Where is the baby?" Fred looked around.

"They didn't make it. We had two daughters but not any longer." Hermione took a deep breath, "I don't know how you feel about anything, and I mean with the mark on my arm now, and I don't think you'll want too but I would really like to maybe have another one of your kids." Hermione smiled weakly.

"Hermione it's not the real mark, you know that and the scar will fade, I'm sure. And Hermione, I would love to father your children once more. Actually come to think of it, I need to ask you something." Fred announced.

"What is it?" Hermione asked weakly as Fred got down on one knee.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time now and I would like to know, would you marry me?" Fred held out a ring.

--

"What's taking them so long?" Ginny asked.

"Why are you so impatient?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Umm… no reason," Ginny said looking guilty.

"Ginny what do you know?" Mrs. Weasley's eyes drilled into hers.

"Well Fred's going to ask Hermione to marry him right now," Ginny said.

"WHAT? She doesn't need this excitement right now!" Mrs. Weasley said running to the door, everyone running behind her. Mrs. Weasley burst through the door only to find Fred kissing Hermione passionately. She quickly turned around and closed the door. "I think I'll let them be for now," she told everyone.

Inside the room, Fred and Hermione broke apart. "Oh Fred I'm so happy. I've always wanted a spring wedding, haven't you?" Hermione began babbling.

"Calm down Hermione. Nobody even knows yet. Except for Ginny. But she won't tell anyone," Fred answered.

"Who should we tell first? I think that we should tell Harry, Ron and George and then everyone else, starting with your mother," Hermione said, "and mine."

"I think that's a good idea. But Hermione if you want a spring wedding we'll have to wait another year. Fall is coming now. Are you sure you can wait that long? I don't know if I can," Fred said smiling.

"Well a winter wedding in a tropical place is good too," Hermione said.

"I don't know," Fred started and then saw Hermione pouting, "Okay. Either in the spring or in some tropical place."

"Awww, I love you honey," Hermione said.

"I love you too," Fred said bringing her into another passionate kiss.

--

"Hey mom! Daddy!" Hermione tried to sit up in her bed.

"Don't get up sweetie, you need to rest. You've gone through quite the ordeal." Mrs. Granger put a hand on her daughter's forehead and made her sit down.

"Hey sweetie." Mr. Granger grabbed her hand and squeezed reassuringly.

"How are you?" Hermione asked looking up at them.

"We're fine Hun." Mr. Granger answered, "How are you doing?"

"I don't know, okay I guess. After everything." Hermione put a hand on her stomach, she was bursting to tell them about her engagement to Fred but they had agreed to tell Harry, Ron and George first so she couldn't.

"You'll be okay, and if you ever need to talk I'm here for you. I need to go talk to Molly and the healers but you're daddy is going to stay for a bit, so I'll see you soon." Mrs. Granger kissed her daughters forehead and left quickly.

"She seemed weird, what's up?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea what's up with her but I do need to talk to you." Mr. Granger said.

"About what?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, I know what you have in the palm of your hand for one. And I know that Fred asked you to marry him." Mr. Granger explained.

"How do you…" Hermione trailed off, opening the hand that her dad wasn't holding and placing her ring back on her finger.

"He asked my permission before he asked you. I think he's very sweet." Mr. Granger told her.

"He did that?" Hermione asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes and I want you to know how happy I am hat you're okay and that I like this one. So don't let him go, Okay? He's a good catch." Mr. Granger told his daughter.

"Thanks daddy. Could you send Harry, Ron, George and Fred in?" Hermione asked as he reached the door.

"Yep." Mr. Granger told her, he opened the door and stepped out closing it tightly behind him.

--

"Hey Mione what's up?" Harry asked going over to give her a quick hug.

"Great. Now I want to get to the point," Hermione started.

"What's that on you're finger?" Ron interrupted, "Is it a ring? Are you getting married?"

"Oh Ronald calm down," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Yes Ronald, calm down," Fred mimicked.

Hermione playfully hit Fred on the shoulder. "Now back to the point. I am getting married to the one and only Fred. I love him and he loves me. We're thinking of either having a spring wedding or a winter wedding in a tropical place."

Ron had a looked of shock on his face, Harry looked amazed and George said, "Good going man."

Hermione smiled up at Fred who gave her a quick kiss. "Stop, stop, stop! My best friend, my brother! EWWW!" Ron said as her stormed out of the room disgusted.

"Harry can you go after him and tell him not to tell anybody. We'll tell everybody when we're ready," Hermione said.

"Sure, see you love birds later," Harry said smiling.

"Come on Fred, let's go celebrate!" George said.

Fred gave a quick look to Hermione. "It's okay. I have to rest anyway. Just be careful," Hermione said giving Fred a quick kiss goodbye.

"Thanks," Fred said leaving the room with George.

--

"Come on Ron." Harry said sitting down next to his best friend.

"I've like known her for eight years, she's like a sister to me and he's my brother. It's just so wrong." Ron pointed out.

"But how is this any worse than them having a baby together?" Harry asked.

"It's not I guess." Ron agreed, "I just can't really believe that they are getting married." Ron said slumping down in his chair.

"Neither can I. But they're happy and that's what matters. Hermione's just been through every boyfriend's nightmare and he was overjoyed to have her back. I can't blame them I would do the same thing if Ginny went missing for that long and came back healthy." Harry pointed out.

"Ew that actually is my sister. But anyway, I don't think she's exactly healthy do you?" Ron asked pointedly.

"I don't know, she seems okay to me." Harry said shrugging.

"She's covered in scars, she lost her babies and she was tortured everyday for six months for all we know. I don't think she'll be okay for a while." Ron said.

"I guess. You should go see her. She'll need to talk to you after your little outburst." Harry reminded.

"I don't know. She probably doesn't want to see me right now." Ron looked at the floor.

"Probably not, but you should go anyway." Harry helped his friend up and gave him a push in the right direction.

--

"Mione?" Ron asked pushing the door open.

"Mmm. Ron is that you?" Hermione asked sleepily.

"Ya. Sorry to wake you up but I came to…apologize," Ron said looking ashamed.

"It's okay Ronald. I expected it," Hermione said waking up.

"It's just…kinda weird. Do you know what I mean?" Ron asked

"Yes. I know. But it's something you'll have to get used to. I was about to have your nieces. Wouldn't that have been weird?" Hermione asked looking him in the eyes.

"Yes but I would have gotten over it…eventually," Ron answered smiling.

"I know you would Ron and you'll get used to this to. I know you will. You're my best friend Ron, that will never change. That's why you, Harry and George are going to be Fred's best men," Hermione said happily.

"Isn't there only one best man?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Well Fred and I talked about it and we thought that all three of you should be the best man," Hermione said, "You may even get to hook up with a cute bridesmaid. One of my best friend's going to be there. She's a muggle but it doesn't matter. I think you'll like her."

"Okay but I don't really trust you to be a matchmaker," Ron said acting scared.

"That's all right. As long as you agree to be a best man," Hermione said.

"I agree," Ron answered smiling.

--

"Fred and I have some news." Hermione took his hand, she was sitting up in her bed and he was standing next to her. They had everyone, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Dumbledore.

"What is it?" Mrs. Granger looked up at her daughter curiously.

"Well um…some of you already know this but Fred and I are getting married. Ron, Harry and George are the best men, Ginny is my maid of honour and Fleur will be one of my bridesmaids." Hermione explained gripping Fred's hand tightly. Her dad was smiling knowingly and Ginny started squealing, rushing over to her friend and hugging her.

"Oh Fred, Hermione this is wonderful." Mrs. Weasley hugged them both.

"We're not sure when or where yet, we don't really know any of the specifics but we want a wedding for both muggles and wizards. And we'd also like Professor Dumbledore to perform the ceremony." Fred continued.

"I would be delighted." Dumbledore announced the familiar twinkle in his eye back.

"Will you wait until after the war?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Oh no, we're far to excited for that." Hermione smiled up at Fred.

"I'm happy for you Hun." Mrs. Granger said, "Now everybody out except for Ginny and Fred. That's right." Mrs. Granger allowed everyone to congratulate them and then ushered them all quickly from the room.

"Thanks mum." Hermione kissed her mum's cheek watching as she left.

"I'm happy for you Fred." Ginny kissed him on the cheek, "But you need to go."

"Thanks." Fred rolled his eyes playfully squeezing Hermione's hand and leaving quickly.

"Now, I hope you have good style because I'm not wearing a tacky dress." Ginny announced sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed.

-  
A knock came on the door as Hermione stood in front of the mirror. "Hey Mi. Are you almost ready?" Ginny asked walking in. Ginny was wearing her dress. It had no sleeves (due to the hot weather of Jamaica) and came down just below her knees. The dress was a beautiful red that went with her hair. She held a bouquet of roses and gasped as she saw Hermione. "Oh Hermione! You look so beautiful."

"Do you really think so?" she asked looking into the mirror. Her white wedding dress was like Ginny's only it was white and went to the floor. Her trail was long, but not to long and her veil was made of white lace. She too had roses in her hands but they were a pale pink. Hermione's hair had been pulled up out of her face into a fancy bun with curled ringlets around her face. Sitting on the top of her head was a simple silver crown. It made her feel like a princess. "I'm so nervous."

"One second I'll get Ivy," Ginny said rushing out of the room to get Hermione's friend. She returned a few minutes later with Ivy. Ivy was wearing the same thing as Ginny but in a gold colour.

"Are you almost ready?" Ivy asked Hermione.

"Almost. I'll be right back," Hermione said.

As soon as she left the room, Fred came charging in. "Where is she?" he asked, "I have to see her."

"No Fred," said Ginny pushing him out the door, "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"Fine. I'm going to the alter," Fred said leaving the room.  
"Ok guys," Hermione said coming out, "I think I'm ready."

The three girls walked out where they met up with Harry and Ron. Ron just stared as his eyes darted to all three of them, until they stopped on Ivy. "Wow you girls look beautiful," Harry said kissing Ginny, "Especially you."

"Hey," Hermione said, playfully hitting Harry.

"Come on guys we're going to start," Ivy said as she grabbed Ron's hand, "We're going first."

They began walking down the aisle as the wedding music started to play. "Come on," Ginny said grabbing Harry's arm, "See you at the alter," she called back to Hermione.

Finally it was her cue. Hermione walked out of the church and on to the warm sand. They had decided not to wear shoes since the sand would get into them. She could see Fred's mouth hanging open which he quickly closed. Hermione took a deep breath and continued down the alter. When she finally reached the alter she could hear gasps and people crying with joy. Most likely Mom and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione thought. "You look beautiful," Fred said.

"Well how else would I look?" she answered smiling.

Dumbledore rose and the audience was silent. He opened his book and the wedding began just as the sun was setting.

--

"Fred you may start your vows." Dumbledore nodded at him.

"Hermione the day I met you I fell in love with you…actually that's not true…I kind of thought you were annoying, just another one of my little brother's little friends but you grew up and it may have taken me awhile but I finally realized that I love you. We dated for six months, the best six months of my life the only bad thing about it was it led to the worst six months of my life. When you were taken by the Zambini family, I was lost, you obviously weren't there that night but I was yelling, I even yelled at Dumbledore for which I'm sorry but I thought I would never see you again. And if I did I thought I would be seeing your dead body but I was lucky. It may have taken six months but we got you back, you were there and you were pregnant! Two wow-factors right there. Unfortunately your return led to more sad news and when you said to me in that hospital that you didn't think I would love you anymore just because of what they did to you…I couldn't wait any longer. I didn't propose the right way and I know I should've and I also know I'm babbling – sorry – but I love you Hermione Granger and I really, really, really want to have a family with you. So I ask you to take this ring as a symbol of what you mean to me, you hold my heart in your hands and if you walked away I would die, I just want you to know that." Fred held out the ring and watched as a tear ran down Hermione's cheek; she held out a shaky hand and waited for him to place the ring on her finger.

"Thank you for that dramatic, but wonderful, dedication of love Mr. Weasley and now Ms. Granger if you will," Dumbledore gestured for her to start.

"I never thought I would be the girl that got weak in the knees from a kiss, got all nervous and started to stutter when a guy was around or even the girl who cried during her wedding but then I met you. None of the other guys I had dated ever had the capability of doing that to me and you could…you make me smile, you hold me when I cry, you save me when I'm kidnapped and you rush me to the hospital if need be. It's just who you are and I'm sure my make-up's running and I look like a mess but I don't care because right now all that matters to me is marrying you Fred Weasley and letting everyone know how much I love you." Hermione wiped her face and smiled up at her soon-to-be husband placing the ring on his finger.

"Isn't she beautiful?' Fred asked clapping and everyone cheered along with him causing Hermione to blush.

"Thank you for that Mr. Weasley and your vows were beautiful Mrs. Granger, and now for the moment these two lovebirds have been waiting for I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride.

Fred and Hermione kissed while George catcalled and soon Fred and Hermione were flying off on a broom, to their hotel for their honeymoon and the last words everyone heard from them as they flew away were, "I hate flying!"

--

"Do we really have to go back?" Hermione asked, she looked around the gorgeous hotel room.

"Yes, we need to get jobs and be responsible and help out with the war." Fred said, "Go back to life, you know."

"I know but before we leave I do need to tell you something." Hermione said she looked at him worriedly.

"Don't tell me, you broke something and I have to pay for it." Fred got out his wallet.

"No." Hermione said laughing.

"You want money for a beautiful dress or present you saw but can't afford." Fred opened his wallet.

"Well yes but that's not it." Hermione shook her head.

"You need money to get a snack for the airplane because you're starving after my horrible breakfast." Fred said looking downcast.

"Well…" Hermione started, "Just kidding."

"You're leaving me for my brother?" Fred asked astounded.

"Which one were you thinking cause Charlie's pretty cute and so is Bill but I don't think Fleur would appreciate that." Hermione looked thoughtful.

"Hermione!" Fred yelled.

"I'm kidding." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh." Fred looked down.

"This is important you might want to sit down." Hermione gestured to a chair.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked stepping closer to her.

"Nothing…it's just…I'm pregnant…again." Hermione said looking up at him unsurely.

"Let me guess…you're kidding." Fred said rolling his eyes.

"No. I'm not." Hermione shook her head.

"Oh." Fred said.

"Oh. Like oh no…I thought you wanted kids." Hermione said tears leaping to her eyes.

"I do. I'm just in shock." Fred said, "Trust me in two minutes I'll be screaming."

"Okay.' Hermione sat down at the table, looking downcast, a couple of seconds later she looked up and saw Fred standing in the middle of the room with a huge smile on his face.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"We're having a baby!" Fred screamed at the top of his lungs. 


End file.
